Konoha's Ace of Knaves
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: At age five, Naruto is left for dead in a barrel of wastes from a Chemical and poison factory that supplies poisons for Shinobi. When he gets out, he gets a new outlook on life, and a new look all together. Slight Crossover with DC universe.
1. Chapter 1

What's up all you peoples out there in Fanfiction land.

Obviously this is not the Naruto Teen Titans cross, but that will be coming out very shortly.

At the end of the last chapter of Uzumaki X, I posted a question that for this story, if I should make Naruto like the Mark Hamill animated Joker, Scarecrow the good corpse looking one, or a good Two-Face like character. I only got six responses and it is a three-way tie. As such, at certain points, I will be making all three, this being the Joker Scenario.

If you're wondering, I am not abandoning my other stories or putting them on hiatus. I am simply having my head filled with some other Ideas and I have to get them out before I can continue writing. As such, I will be adding this story and my Teen Titans cross for now, and then continue to update all my stories until I can't stand holding in my other Ideas. Teen Titans cross will be out shortly, but right now, It's time to put a smile on Naruto's face.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any DC characters

Normal Speech: Hello  
Normal Thoughts:_ Hello  
_Demon or Boss Summon speech: **Just get on with it  
**Demon or Boss Summon thinking: _**I'll rip your throat out**_

He didn't know what the building was for. He didn't know why it was there. He just knew that it was there, there was no lock on the door, and he needed a place to hide.

The young boy quickly ran through the building, trying to get away from the group of drunks chasing him, calling for his blood. Sure, he had run into the drunken leader, but it was an accident. This was all in the past, however, this was now, and Naruto needed to get away.

Running into a large room, Naruto noticed dozens of barrels, each filled with a strange green liquid. He didn't have long to wonder what it was however, as he heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer. Jumping behind a group of barrels, Naruto sat, silent, not even daring to breathe.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of men in the room. One of them, whose voice Naruto recognized as the leader of the group, shouted "Fan out and look for the freak. There are no exits in this room, he couldn't have gone anywhere."

After only a minute, Naruto was hoisted into the air by one of the men.

"Hey guys, I found him. He must really not have wanted to get caught; he was even holding his breath" said the one holding him up by the shirt. "What should we do with him?" he asked.

The leader looked thoughtful, and then got an evil smirk. "This place makes chemical weapons and other poisons for Konoha ninja. My guess is that this is the waste products. Just shove him in a barrel and seal it up. The lack of air will kill him, and then, he'll be taken out with the rest of this crap."

That said, Naruto was dropped into one of the barrels and the top was sealed. As the chemicals came in contact with him, they burned through his clothes, before beginning to do the same thing to his skin. Fortunately, he was only submerged in the strange chemical bath for a few minutes before the top was taken out and he was taken out, courtesy of the Dog masked Anbu. That was the last thing he would see, until he woke in the hospital a while later.

Timeskip  
Konoha Hospital

"Is he awake yet?" asked the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The aged man felt even older as he waited for news on his surrogate grandson.

"He is, though he may never be the same. Whatever that substance was that he was in did more damage than you would think, though I believe it may also have been a reaction between the chemicals, and the Kyuubi's chakra attempting to heal him."

"What happened to him?" asked Sarutobi, still feeling helpless that he couldn't have gotten there sooner to help the boy.

"He has severe nerve damage the likes of which I've never seen before. He also seems leaner, as if his fat has been trimmed off and just his muscle shows. It has affected his looks too, which you will see in a moment" said the doctor, while opening the door to reveal Naruto, though his entire head was wrapped in bandages, so Sarutobi couldn't see what had happened.

Naruto himself was simply sitting there, a table over his bed, playing solitaire with the deck of cards the doctor gave him to play with. It was about all he could do as the only openings in his bandages were eyeholes. He sat there, playing, silently looking at his now pure white hands.

"Naruto" said Sarutobi, getting a nod in response, signifying the boy was listening. "This is entirely my fault. I can never make any of this up to you. But that doesn't mean I don't intend to try. I think it's time you were told just who you are."

At this, the bandaged face snapped toward him, showing he was giving him his undivided attention.

"_I am sorry Minato" _thought Sarutobi. "Naruto" he said, "You're father was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. He died sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into you to save the village. Your mother was a beautiful woman named Kushina Uzumaki. Unfortunately, she didn't survive childbirth. Nobody but I, my students Jiraiya the Toad Sannin and Tsunade the Slug Sannin, and your doctor I assigned to you know."

Sarutobi waited for the explosion, the outburst of anger, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened… nothing. Naruto just sat there, silent as the grave, as the doctor prepared to take off his bandages. And once they were off, Sarutobi saw what the doctor meant when he said the chemicals altered his looks. The only similar things to his old self were the trademark whiskers. His hair was now slicked back and a dark green, nearly to the point of black; his skin was totally white, his eyes, that could now be seen more clearly, were slightly yellowed with an almost glowing red pupil.

But the most outstanding new feature was his mouth, which was stretched into an almost impossibly large grin, his lips a dark red. His chin was now pointed slightly and the skin on his body seemed stretched as if it had been shrunk slightly, which the grin seemed to make worse in the facial area.

Naruto was still reeling from the shock of the new information. After all, that little tidbit was more than enough… for now. But then, Naruto started to feel angry. Not at the old man, no, this was coming from the fact that not only did it seem the villagers had an actual reason for hating him, which made it all the worse; they were beating up on the son of their savior. Even as young as he was, Naruto could still comprehend that. It was then that he realized the doctor and the old man Hokage were staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Maybe you should look for yourself" said the doctor, handing over a hand mirror while Sarutobi buried his face in his hands.

Taking the mirror, Naruto looked in and didn't recognize himself. And as he looked, he became more and more angry. He watched as the grin of his reflection, like his, move into a frown, though it was almost difficult to frown. With a cry of anger, he threw the mirror against the wall, causing it to shatter, and at the same time, threw the deck of cards away.

However, one lone card floated back onto his lap. Picking it up, Naruto looked into the jester-like face of the Joker. Picking up a broken mirror shard, he looked at the similarities between himself and the face on the card. The green jester hat perfectly matched his new color of hair. Both of their skins were ghostly white, and they both wore that same crazy grin.

Seeing this, Naruto lost the will to frown. With this last realization, the last of his fragile child sanity shattered like the broken mirror on the floor. His grin if possible grew even larger.

Sarutobi, head still in his hands suddenly heard something he didn't expect to hear from the boy, especially now. Laughter. It started of softly, but grew in force until it was full blown laughing. And not the playful, child-like laughter one would expect to hear from a five year old child. This was the laugh of someone who had lost their mind completely. Turning to the doctor, who was slightly frightened at Naruto's newfound sense of humor, he said three words only.

"Get me Inoichi!!!"

Timeskip  
Two Days Later

"Give me your full report" said Sarutobi to the man in front of him, Inoichi Yamanaka.

"I don't know what to say Lord Hokage. His Psyche seems to have not just broken, but shattered completely. He just sits there laughing like a hyena. However, he seems to be able to block me out of his mind somehow, as I can't seem to get in" replied the Yamanaka clan head.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the two saw the once blonde now green haired boy stroll in. He seemed to have gotten a change of clothing, as he was now wearing of all things purple shinobi sandals, bright green socks, purple pants, a shirt to match his socks, and a pair of purple gloves to match his pants. Though Sarutobi was glad to see Naruto get out of that orange, he didn't exactly think purple and green was an improvement.

"You two wouldn't be talking about _me,_ would you?" stated Naruto, putting emphasis on the word me.

"As a matter of fact, we were" replied Sarutobi. "Care to explain how you managed to get out of the hospital, and into those new clothes?"

Chuckling, Naruto replied "In order, snuck out the window, and nobody seemed to recognize me for some strange reason. Go figure." This caused the other two to look at each other.

"Now, old man, the reason I'm here is to see if your offer to make things up to me was still good" said Naruto.

"Of course, anything, I can never truly make what happened right, but I wish to try" Sarutobi replied.

"_Excellent_" said Naruto, once again emphasizing words for some reason, "Because I need all these things and I need them now." Taking out a list Naruto handed it to the aged Hokage who read it and seemed surprised.

"You want to be taught the Ninja arts? But at such a young age, it may have harmful effects on your body" said Sarutobi

"_Oh yes_" replied Naruto, "But think of the fun."

As he was walking out of the room, Naruto heard Sarutobi question one other thing off his list.

"You want a name change?!?! What would you possibly want to be called?" he asked.

However, all he got in response was a playing card thrown his way. Catching it and turning it over, Sarutobi could hear the high-pitched laughter coming from the retreating boy as he was met with the face of the Joker.

End chapter

New Poll will be up soon on who Naruto should be paired with. The choices are:

Ino  
Anko  
Tenten

You can vote as soon as I get the poll up

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples. Fan of Fanfics back with the next chapter of Konoha's Ace of Knaves. Before we get started, I just want to clear some things up.

First, While Naruto may be Konoha shinobi, that doesn't mean he is against killing fellow Konoha shinobi. In fact, you will notice that he really doesn't care who lives or dies. I am making him mostly like the Mark Hamill version, but rest assured, he will be quite deadly. Even his Smilex gas will be lethal. What you must note is that he will be able to be serious, but that doesn't mean he's sane.

Second, the pairings for this story is officially NaruInoTen. As always, no like no read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Joker, or any other DC characters.

"Damn it! Give us a better mission." Sarutobi sighed…this was the third time that week the Uchiha heir had blatantly come up and demanded that he be given a higher level mission. It was times like this that Sarutobi _really_ wished that Itachi had simply finished off the _entire_ Uchiha clan. However, the team he was on was hanging by a thread as it was. There had not been enough genin for another three man team. The only reason the Sasuke and Sakura were not sent back to the academy was because of Sasuke's blood and the fact that Sakura's mother was a member of the civilian council.

Sarutobi wanted nothing more than to shut the little brat up, and in his hand was exactly the thing to do it.

"While you have completed the required amount of D-rank missions, I can't send you on a C-rank mission without a third squad member" said Sarutobi, causing Sasuke to glare at him. If he wasn't absolutely sure that the young Uchiha wasn't a major threat at his current level, he would have had him arrested and locked away long ago. After the massacre, Inoichi declared Sasuke mentally unstable, but the civilian council, along with the village elders, wouldn't hear of it.

"However…" he said, gaining the attention of squad seven, "There is another genin currently unaffiliated with another squad. He'll be here any moment" said Sarutobi, taking a few puffs from his pipe.

This got Kakashi's attention, not having been told about this decision.

"Just who exactly is this unaffiliated genin, Lord Hokage?" he asked. All he got in response was a file being passed to him from the Hokage to him. As his two students watched him open the file, they noticed his one visible eye widen and their sensei shudder slightly.

Looking back at Sarutobi, Kakashi said "No disrespect Lord Hokage, but I think you've gone insane."

No sooner had the words left Kakashi than from outside another voice was heard.

"And what's wrong with that?" asked the voice before the door for the room was kicked down. "It's done wonders for me." Team seven watched as in walked a boy around Sakura and Sasuke's age. He wore what looked like a purple business suit with gloves of a lighter shade of purple. His hair was slicked back and was a sickly green color. He wore a green shirt with socks to match, and had a flower on his lapel and a purple bow tie around his neck.

But both genin were shocked even more by his face. His face was white and ended with a pointed chin. His eyes had slightly yellowed sclera, a red pupil, but seemingly no irises. His skin seemed to be pulled tight and he wore the largest grin the two had ever seen, his lips a deep red color.

"Hello Joker" Kakashi sighed. He was always happy to see the boy, but he really didn't want to think about having to bury his other two students.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, I'm _hurt_" said Joker, placing his hand over his heart. "You couldn't at least _pretend _to be happy to see your old student?"

It was at this point Sakura came back to reality.

"Wait a minute, old student? What's he talking about sensei?" she asked.

"It's true Sakura. When Nar- I mean, Joker, was younger, I was assigned to train him in ninjutsu. Even as a boy no older than five, he had a gift for them. That doesn't even describe it properly…the kid was a genius. He couldn't perform a simple clone jutsu properly, but he somehow could manage dozens of shadow clones, a type of clone far more difficult to create as it literally splits your chakra between them" said Kakashi, causing both Sakura and Sasuke to stare at their new, green-haired teammate.

The entire group was brought out of their respective thoughts when Sarutobi cleared his throat. Once he was sure he had their full attention, though he had the feeling Naruto wasn't giving him his, he explained to the group about a C-ranked escort mission to the Land of Waves. He called in the client, and the man stumbled in, a bottle of cheap sake in his hand.

"This is the group that's supposed to protect me? They look like they'd run at the first sign of danger. And what's up with that hideous freak of a clown? Is he supposed to be entertainment or something?" The man asked. Both Sarutobi and Kakashi watched Naruto frown, something that was as good as signed execution orders from the boy. After the accident and his subsequent insanity, the boy had become extremely vain. You insulted him in any way; you usually ended up dead or close to it.

His smile quickly returned, along with a slight glint in his eye.

"I _assure_ you sir" he said, walking up to the man to shake hands, "Nothing outside these gates will harm you in _any_ way. You have my word."

As he and the client were about to shake hands, Kakashi quickly stepped in and grabbed the wrists of both.

"Joker" said Kakashi in a calm voice, "I know you kind of have your thing, but I forbid you from killing our client in any way. As your sensei, I also forbid you from carving one of your smiles into his face."

"Party pooper" replied Joker, sticking his tongue out at the silver haired man.

"What exactly do you mean no killing?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, what would a simple handshake do?" asked Sakura.

"First off" began Kakashi, "Joker is technically labeled mentally insane, and for good reason. He has no inhibitions when it comes to killing, including other Konoha shinobi." At this announcement, both genin just stared, mouths agape, at their new teammate.

"He has also been known to take sharp objects and slice their cheeks, leaving horrible smile scars on their face. Luckily medical jutsu can heal them with almost no scarring. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about him. Just don't bother him and he should leave you alone…mostly. As for your question Sakura, those gloves he wears have seals in them that conduct chakra into electricity. If he wanted to, all he would have to do is grab you and you'd be fried. I've seen him use them once and completely burned off the guy's skin, leaving nothing but a smoking corpse."

"Then WHY isn't he locked UP?" screamed Sakura.

"For the exact same reason that Sasuke isn't…his blood. He's the son of the Fourth Hokage" said Kakashi. "Anyway, meet at the village gate in one hour and we'll head out. And Joker, please don't kill your teammates." With that he disappeared with a pop and a plume of smoke.

"Well, hate to leave, but I've got some new toys to pick up before we shove off" said Joker. As the other genin and the client, Tazuna, watched him leave, they heard him begin laughing. It wasn't even a "ha ha, that was funny" laugh, it was a totally psycho laugh. Needless to say, the three of them were all creeped out by the boy.

An hour later found the newly completed team leaving the village gates. Joker was assigned to point position, as Kakashi really didn't want the boy behind them. The last time that happened, Joker just lazily flicked _exploding marbles_ at his back. They hadn't hit him, but it was annoying having to dodge the random crap that got blasted from the explosions.

Sakura and Sasuke had taken up positions on either side of Tazuna, and Kakashi was heading up the rear. After a while of walking, Sakura decided to ask Kakashi something about Joker that had been plaguing her mind since they had met the nut at the village gates.

Flashback

_Joker had just walked over to the Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi and Tazuna hadn't arrived yet._

_Well, if it isn't Pinky and Broody! You're both here plenty early considering Kakashi is always late" he said, letting a chuckle escape his throat. It was only his nicknames that the two heard, however._

"_Just don't get in my way, and we won't have a problem" said Sasuke darkly. Sakura practically had stars in her eyes when Sasuke spoke._

"_Yeah" she said, "Sasuke is the best genin in the village. He was the rookie of the year."_

"_Well that's all well and _good_…but it only matters if Broody is useful in a fight. And as for you Pinky, you should consider the fact that in the shinobi world, good looks are only useful in seduction missions. If you are serious about being a ninja, you need to stop spending so much time on your appearance. Otherwise you may end up killed. Maybe even by me" replied Joker, outwardly laughing at the two._

"_Says the guy wearing clown make-up" said Sasuke with a smirk._

"_Yeah" said Sakura. "Why don't YOU stop taking so much time on your appearance?" Taking out a cloth, she quickly brought it to Joker's face to wipe his make-up off, only to find that it didn't even smear. Trying again, she realized it wasn't face paint…it was his face!_

_Joker almost doubled over laughing. "Sorry Pinky, it ain't coming off. It's _perma-clown_" he said between laughs. _

"_What happened to you?" asked Sakura, backing away slightly._

_Joker stroked his chin as if he were thinking. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another" he said. "I guess if I have to have a past, I prefer it be multiple choice" he chuckled out._

_It was at that point that Kakashi showed up with the client._

Flashback End

"Kakashi-sensei" she said, "What happened to Joker? Why is he the way he is?" Kakashi just sighed. He knew with Joker these questions would come up, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to explain things while Joker was around.

"What you have to understand about him, is that even though he is the son of the Fourth, it was only made public knowledge after his accident. Before that, he wasn't exactly well liked, for reasons I can't reveal under penalty of death" said Kakashi in little more than a whisper.

"What happened? What accident?" asked Sasuke, who was also interested in the green haired enigma that was their new squad member.

Joker continued walking, well aware that they were talking about him. He really didn't care about that right now, as his attention was drawn to a puddle just ahead on the road. He found it strange as there hadn't been any rain recently. As he got closer, he began to sense a pair of shinobi hiding under genjutsu. As the group passed the puddle, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a sack of marbles and what looked like a purple ball with a smiley face drawn onto it.

After the group got a fair distance away from the puddle, the shinobi rose from the puddle and dashed at the group. They managed to snare Kakashi using a shuriken chain which connected the two through the gauntlets they wore. Pulling, it appeared that they literally tore Kakashi to shreds. They then dashed toward Tazuna. Just as they were about to reach him, Joker pulled out a few marbles and rolled them at the two. Stepping on them, both tripped and fell, only for the marbles underneath them to explode, sending both flying a good fifty feet. As they attempted to get back up, the two noticed that there chain had been locked to a tree by a shuriken, courtesy of Sasuke.

They quickly released the chain and once again dashed at their target. Joker and Sasuke once more impeded their efforts. As one of them prepared to slash at Joker, he quickly reached up and got him in the face with a palm strike. Using his glove, he channeled chakra into it and sent an electric shock through the ninja. Not enough to kill, just knock him out. Looking over at Sasuke, Joker saw that he was holding his own, so he just tied up his own opponent and let Sasuke have his fun.

After Sasuke had taken on his opponent, he had been on the defensive for the most part, having to deflect slashes from the gauntlet claws with a kunai. When his enemy prepared for another strike, Sasuke made his move. He quickly ducked under the slash and jumped up, delivering a powerful kick to the face of his attacker. Landing, he threw a backspin kick to the side of his head, knocking his opponent back into a tree. Taking two kunai connected with wire, he threw them in the direction of the tree. The wire caught and the kunai wrapped themselves around the tree, effectively capturing the man.

It was at that point that Kakashi made his appearance once again, explaining to Sasuke and Sakura his substitution jutsu. Sure enough, where he had been "ripped apart" were several pieces of shredded wood. After congratulating his team, he quickly put the squeeze on Tazuna, as he was the target for the two would be assassins. Tazuna knew he had been caught, and began telling a sob story about his poor country, being sucked dry by a criminal overlord by the name of Gato.

"Tazuna" said Kakashi in a dark tone. "You have lied about the nature of this mission, and therefore we have every right to terminate the contract and head back to the village." At this Tazuna began to sweat. "However, I believe that is up to the team to decide. We'll put it to a vote. All those in favor of heading back to the village?"

When nobody answered, Kakashi just sighed. He had figured he would get out voted. Now all that was left was to interrogate the two shinobi and find out who they were. However, before he could even speak, Joker had out his copy of the Bingo Book and was flipping through pages, before finally stopping.

"_Here_ we are" he said. "Gōzu and Meizu, the Demon Brothers. Chuunin level missing ninja from Kiri. Known to be seen with Zabuza Momoichi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, meaning we'll probably be seeing him later. A fair bounty on them whether they're dead _or_ alive. Does anyone care if I go with option one…no? Oh good." With that, he took the brother's gas masks off.

"You need a kunai?" asked Kakashi.

"No" said Joker, before taking out a set of gas masks of his own and handing them to his team and the client. "I have something else in mind. Just a little something Anko-sensei and I whipped up." Once he saw that everyone else had their mask secure, he once more pulled out the small purple ball.

"The masks are just a precaution" he said. "One that these two don't get." With that he threw the ball down at the two. When it hit the ground, several pores released a sickening looking yellow gas. For a moment, the gas concealed the Demon Brothers. Once it cleared, the group watched the two viciously cough. However, they eventually began chuckling. And that soon became horrible laughter…laughter that sounded quite similar to the green haired clown.

And that wasn't even the end of it. The two began to stiffen and their eyes bugged out. The eyes themselves yellowed slightly and glazed over. And their mouths stretched into horrible grins eerily reminiscent of Joker, their skin became a sickly grayish color and tightened. As their laughter began to die down, their eyes rolled back into their heads. Their breathing became harsh as if they couldn't breathe, which was most likely the case as every time a breath was taken, they just laughed it out again. Eventually it stopped, and, upon taking their pulses, the two were officially declared dead.

"Well…that was…" said Kakashi, unable to find words to describe the horrible sight he just witnessed. The other three didn't have such a problem.

"Creepy" they said simultaneously, causing laughter to erupt from Joker. With that, the group was off again

Chapter End

So what do you think? Btw, if anyone didn't notice, the shock gloves are a creation of Lord Dragon Claw from his story "The Laughing Fox" Anyway you should all review. If you're going to add this to favorite stories or story alert or something, the least you can do is review. And a good review. What you like, what you didn't like, what you think I should do later on. Not some crappy "UPDATE SOON" type deal. That is not a review.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
